


Bad Girl

by SakeBottle



Category: Jailor Eckman
Genre: Collars, Desperation, Dom/sub, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Implied Sexual Content, Leashes, Master/Pet, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Based on an image by Jailor Eckman.Anthro dog-girl Holly has wound up in a bit of trouble after biting another dog at the park; she's been banned from the premises and can't return for a year, so her human master has arranged a punishment for her misbehavior. They both know she's just going to end up enjoying anything he can throw at her, though, but even so he doesn't intend to make it easy on her - she already needs to be taken for a walk to pee anyways, but now she missed her opportunity to go during her midday walk and needs to endure for an unknowable amount of time while drinking far more than any normal person would consider reasonable. And she's definitely only going to end up in even bigger trouble if she makes a mess of the furniture.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Girl!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676345) by Jailor Eckman. 



“I sure hope you’re pleased with yourself. That was the only park in walking distance, and you just _had_ to go and get us kicked out.” Jason cast a little sideways glare at his companion, a silver-furred canine woman walking alongside him at the other end of a leash.

Her response was a low growl that faded into mumbled words. “That bitch deserved it.”

“Yeah? Well, even _if_ she did,” said her human master, “That doesn’t make it okay. You ought to know better.”

“Sure, but-“

“No, I don’t really want to hear whatever excuse you’re going to come up with. Justify it to yourself however you want. I’ve got enough to deal with, with figuring out somewhere else to start taking you, and a way to deal with _you_ once we get home.”

Holly’s tail started wagging. “I do like the sound of that.”

“Pfft, yeah…” Jason rolled his eyes. “I don’t expect it to stick, but I can’t just let this slide either.” After a brief pause, he added, “Sure, anything I can come up with is just going to be rewarding bad behavior in your twisted little pervert mind, but at least it’ll feel like I did something about it.”

“Sure, sure, let the little man think _he’s_ in charge. If that’s what you want…” She let out a little giggle, which prompted a suppressed chuckle from the man at her side, and then for some time neither of them spoke. Holly took advantage of the silence to take in the surroundings.

It was, by all accounts, the definition of a perfect summer day. The sun was shining, and every so often Holly would feel a cool breeze rustling her fur, giving her a little break from the heat and eliciting a bit of a tingling sensation whenever the wind blew between her bare legs. The perfect time to spend all day out in the park… from which she had been banned. And it wasn’t even her fault, either! Could she _really_ be blamed, after all, for defending _her_ territory from some invasive mutt? Certainly not. She had fairly and properly marked that area every time she went to that park, and there was no way _she_ could be held responsible for _someone else_ ignoring the boundaries she had so clearly defined.

Though, she hadn’t been back to that spot since early in the morning, and it was now somewhere around noon. Her markings couldn’t have gone totally stale in just a few hours, but they certainly weren’t _fresh_ either. Just old enough that someone who wasn’t paying attention might not notice that the space exclusively belonged to Holly.

That was why she had been brought to the park just now – to freshen up her territorial claims. Her territory, to which she had arrived only to find a trespasser. No, _worse_ than a trespasser. Someone just walking on through her territory wasn’t a threat, but _this particular bitch_ had the _audacity_ to try to overpower Holly’s markings.

Fortunately, Holly had arrived just in time to stop the invader before she could do anything; the intruder, some flat-chested brown-furred floozy in a t-shirt bearing the image of some band’s sock-puppet mascot, had only just decided that her bladder’s contents belonged on one of Holly’s trees. Holly had caught her just as she was starting to bring herself down into a squat.

Some yelling and growling had forced the invader to (mostly) straighten up again, then a heated argument ensued. Holly had managed to make the intruder nervous enough to squirm, but had not convinced her to leave. The only option left at that point had been to _properly_ teach the other girl to not mess with another dog’s territory, so Holly had delivered a good bite to the arm, which ended the conflict. Or, more accurately, it had prompted the conflict to be defused by their respective human partners forcing the two girls apart. It hadn’t taken long for park management to find out, and before she knew it Holly was being escorted off the grounds and informed that she couldn’t return for a year.

And _that_ was the real insult in all this. _Holly_ was the victim here, simply defending her territory from someone who had been trying to steal it. And yet, here she was being dragged home just because she made some other bitch cry over a little bite – there hadn’t even been any blood! The only hint of justice came in the fact that the other girl had _also_ been dragged out of the park, whining and protesting the whole way with her tail between her legs. But she hadn’t been _banned_ like Holly had been, and that was just monumentally unfair. Worst of all, after all the trouble she went through to keep her territory clean, she ended up being kicked out before she could even refresh her markings!

Which, come to think of it…

With an annoyed huff, Holly looked over at Jason. “You know, I never actually got a chance to go pee back at the park…”

“And what am I supposed to do about that?” He responded without looking at her.

“You could stop walking so I can use one of these trees real quick.” She would have preferred some actual foliage, but considering their walk back home took them past nothing but row after row of brownstone houses and apartment buildings, the occasional roadside tree would be perfectly sufficient.

Jason glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head. “No, actually, I couldn’t.”

“What?” Holly suddenly came to a stop, stomping one foot against the pavement. “Why not?”

“Because I’d prefer _not_ getting arrested for letting you do that.” He took a few steps forward, giving Holly’s leash a little tug. “Now come on, the sooner we get home, the better.”

Holly stumbled forward for a moment, but quickly regained her footing. “Alright, alright, jeez.” She hurried to get back up to Jason’s side, then slowed down to match his pace. “No need to get into the yanking. God.” After a pause, she leaned in and spoke quieter. “Unless…”

She didn’t need to hear a response. The redness of his face when he heard that last word was more than enough of a reaction for her.

* * *

By the time they had returned to their apartment building, Holly had run out of fuel for her anger over the park situation. The walk home had helped her calm down, and now she was just standing next to her grumbling companion, her arms folded as they waited for an elevator.

With nothing else to focus on, she could feel her bladder nagging her, almost as if it were asking why she wasn’t sticking to her schedule. Holly rubbed her legs together and let out a quiet sigh while her tail swayed side to side. Now that she was significantly less annoyed – and far more comfortable thanks to the lobby’s air conditioning – she could properly appreciate the feeling. It wasn’t a particularly _strong_ feeling just yet, since she hadn’t had very much to drink and her last walk had only been a couple of hours ago, but there was just enough in her bladder for it to feel good.

Holly was certain they wouldn’t be home for very long; surely they would head out again as soon as Jason could figure out how to take her to the next-closest park. But at least she would be able to enjoy herself until she could claim some _new_ land. With any luck, the trek to another park would take long enough that she would be _squirming_ by the time she got there.

But for now, she followed Jason into an elevator that had just arrived, and while he told it where to go she found a nice spot on the wall to lean back against. She subtly crossed her legs when the elevator started moving, the sudden little jolt shaking up the urine she’d collected since morning. The heightened need that came alongside was fleeting, but she kept her legs as they were until she felt the second wave brought on by the elevator’s rapid deceleration. This time, without waiting for the wave to pass, she stood up properly, following along with her partner as soon as the doors opened.

‘ _That’s more like it,_ ’ Holly mused to herself. While she walked with Jason down the halls to their apartment, the constant motion kept her bladder from settling down again. Sure, the effects weren’t all that significant; her liquids shifting around within her had only slightly increased the urgency being communicated by the dull pressure in her abdomen, but even a slight increase was an improvement.

She did, unfortunately, have to stop _eventually_ , her bladder calming itself while she stood and waited for the human at her side to fish his keys out of his pocket and get the apartment door unlocked. By now Jason had stopped holding onto Holly’s leash, so she stepped inside after him and took her collar off on her own, setting it down next to his keys. She followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe while he looked through various shelves.

“So what now?” Holly swayed a little and casually crossed her legs, right hand resting on her thigh while she pressed her left shoulder against the wall.

“Now…” Jason muttered, heading over to the fridge and stopping for a moment to look inside. “Now, I’m going to figure out how to deal with you. In the meantime,” he said, pulling out a large plastic bottle and holding it out in Holly’s direction. “Why don’t you just take this and go watch TV or something?”

Holly straightened up and walked over to him, grabbing the bottle and checking the label. She couldn’t read any of the writing on it, but the image of a peach told her all she needed to know. It was brand-new, and with its full weight and large size, Holly needed two hands to hold it comfortably.

“Uh, okay,” she said as she turned around. “Sure.” Her eyes glimmered as she looked at the bottle on her way to the living room. All of that peach tea, and enough time, and her bladder was going to _burst_.

Her tail was wagging when she sat down cross-legged in the middle of the living room floor, setting her bottle down next to her and grabbing the TV remote from the table nearby. With the press of a few buttons, she was soon cradling her peach tea, sipping on it every so often while she watched one of her favorite shows. It didn’t take long for her to lose track of both time and her bladder.

One episode after another, Holly was thoroughly absorbed in the action onscreen. She stared wide-eyed at the television set, her face, ears, and tail mirroring the emotions of the characters while she took in every little detail with just as much fascination as her first time watching the show. She could only bring herself to look away for the fraction of a second it took to grab her big bottle of tea and take a hearty swig.

She was squirming by the time the bottle was half-empty, and when only a quarter remained Holly shifted to a kneeling position, sitting on her own feet with one hand grasping her girlhood. She was bouncing when she reached out to take the bottle again and finish off the last few gulps.

When the credits rolled for the episode she had just been watching, she absentmindedly picked the bottle up and brought it to her mouth, but only a couple of drops hit her tongue. That and a male voice brought her back to reality.

“All done with that?” Jason had come into the room, and was now looking down at Holly, standing between her and the TV.

She nodded quietly.

“Good, because I just got done working out a route to the closest park to here that you haven’t got us banned from.”

“Oh, perfect. Are we going to go now? I could really do with a walk,” Holly said, wiggling her rear for emphasis.

“I know.” Jason reached around Holly to grab the remote and turn the TV off, just as another episode was starting. “But you know what? I think it would be better if we just spent some time together at home instead. And besides,” he added, “Only _good_ girls get to decide for themselves when they need to go out for a walk. Last I checked, good girls don’t bite.”

Holly smirked. “Oh, I see. So that’s how you’re punishing me, then, is it?” Her tail was wagging even as the hand between her legs strengthened its grip and she squirmed uncontrollably. “Well, I guess I _have_ been a _very_ bad girl today, getting us kicked out of a park like that. And I guess that means I don’t know what I need, which is a shame because I really do _feel_ like I should be looking for a good tree right about now.”

“Ah, no, that’s just you being eager to get yourself into another fight. It’s easily confused with the feeling of needing to pee, so I can understand how you mixed them up.”

“Oh, of course! How silly of me.” Holly leaned forward, her face red enough for the blush to be seen through even the thickest fur on her cheeks. “So, if I don’t _need_ you to take me for a walk yet… When _will_ I be ready to go, oh great and wise furless one?”

“Hm…” Jason put a hand to his chin as if deep in thought. “I would say that you won’t need to pee for another hour yet.”

Holly snickered. “That’s the best you could come up with? _Only_ an hour?” She shifted around a little bit, balling up her left hand next to her thigh, while the fingers on her other hand slipped into her feminine folds. “I should have to hold it _way_ longer than that! I mean, after biting that bitch at the park, I think I deserve a _real_ punishment, don’t you?”

“Oh, was that not good enough for you? Well, if you’re so confident, then _surely_ you won’t need to go out until _after_ dinner.”

One of Holly’s ears twitched. That was a _little_ bit more time than she had expected him to add. But she still sounded as confident as ever when she replied, “Now that’s more like it. _All_ the way until after dinner with no pee break? Not a problem. Just you watch, I won’t even spill a single drop until we get to that new park!”

“Hey, I just said that was when you would _need_ to go. I didn’t say anything about _actually_ taking you out for a walk.”

Holly shuddered as she worked her fingers deeper inside herself. He was really pulling out all the stops today. “I-is that right? So I’m going to need to pee a-after dinner, but you won’t let me go then?”

“I _might_ , if you can behave. If not… Well, if it comes to that, we’ll discuss it in the morning.”

“M-morning?” Her heart was racing. Was he _really_ going to make her hold it in all day and all night? Would she even be _able_ to do that?

Jason reached out to ruffle Holly’s hair and give her a quick scratch behind the ear. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Then he stepped back and clapped his hands together. “Anyways, I bet you’re hungry. Why don’t you just stay here and enjoy yourself while I go pick something up for lunch, hm?”

Holly’s face turned even redder. He knew what he was doing with that phrasing. And still, even as her fingers worked faster, she looked up at him and gave the best smile she could. “Y-yeah, that… that s-sounds good.”

“Great! I’ll be back before too long.” He ran a finger along the bottom of her chin for a second before heading for the door. “You had better behave while I’m gone.”

“I-I will!” Her call was followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut. And now Holly had the whole apartment all to herself…

She took a few more seconds to enjoy her own company before reluctantly pulling her fingers out before she had been totally satisfied – that wouldn’t be the best thing to have happen while she was trying to hold her pee – and wiping her hand against the carpet to clean the juices from her fur.

Then Holly stood and stretched, wiggling her hips to compensate for the effects of gravity on her shifting bladder, before wandering off to find something to do. Without a goal in mind, she just headed in a direction she thought would be interesting, passing down a hallway to stand before the open door of the bathroom.

She tipped her head to one side as she looked curiously into the tiled room. Somewhere in here, Jason kept disposable emergency pads that he would put on the floor for her to use if going for a walk wasn’t a realistic option – if he wouldn’t be home for most of the day, or if she couldn’t wait long enough to get all the way to the park, or if the weather forced them to stay inside…

The thought briefly occurred to her that, if she could find them, she could set one out for herself, use it, and get rid of it without Jason ever knowing what she had done. Not like he would be able to tell the difference, since all that tea would just blow right through her system and leave her desperate again by the time he got back.

But then, there was always the chance he would notice a drenched pad in the trash that hadn’t been there before – if Holly _really_ wanted to go without leaving a trace, she would have to use one of the fixtures in the bathroom, since they would use water to wash away any sign of her misbehavior.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to worry about being tempted to disobey like that. It simply wasn’t possible for her to relieve herself in such inappropriate places without her bladder being entirely defeated and giving up all on its own. And even if it were, she didn’t know how to use any of the bathroom fixtures anyways. Sure, she knew what the porcelain bowl over there was _for_ – sometimes she would wait outside the bathroom door for Jason to use it before taking her out, so she had seen what _he_ did with it. But since Holly didn’t have the anatomy to mimic what she had seen whenever he kept the door open, she couldn’t imagine any way she could use it herself.

The only real option would be the bathtub, which had enough space for her to get into a position where her body might think it an appropriate space for relief, and conveniently was already made to get wet anyways.

But even the most frantic desperation wouldn’t be able to persuade her to pee in the tub. Sure, it had been designed specifically to hold water, but that was supposed to be _clean_ water. Water that came from the wall, not from Holly. She couldn’t just dirty the tub with her fluids; it had to stay clean in case someone wanted to take a bath, which…

Now that she was thinking about it, Holly found that idea to be quite appealing. A good soak in hot water was just what she needed to cleanse her body and mind of whatever stress still lingered after the park incident.

So Holly walked into the bathroom, her tail wagging as she approached the bathtub. Bending over to plug the drain prompted a complaint from her bladder, but she just swung her butt side to side to get it to quiet down.

Then she reached out to turn on the water, the surge coming from the faucet making her hop from one foot to the other to stop herself from doing the same. Holly fiddled with the valves for a little while, pee-dancing the whole time, and when a quick test with her hand confirmed that the water was an acceptable temperature, she took a few steps back.

Now, wiggling her hips as she tried to stand still, Holly pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it without care to the ground nearby, then looked over at the mirror. She watched herself run a hand down her body clothed only in fur, starting at the chest and gliding over her fur until she had gone low enough to squeeze her crotch, bending her legs and smiling at the reflection of her wagging tail.

After a moment she pulled out her hand and held her arms down at her sides, straightening up and quickly inspecting herself while the sound of rushing water filling the tub made her legs tremble. From her position, Holly was looking at herself from the side, and her eyes immediately went to her belly, which despite everything was still flat. For now, at least; the canine reassured herself that her bladder would get good and round before too long. And with only a high-cut shirt to wear, it wouldn’t be difficult for her to show it off.

With nothing left to do now but wait, Holly cast a glance at the toilet. The lid was raised, and she reached out to pull it down before taking a seat. If she couldn’t figure out how to pee in it, at least she knew how to use it as a chair. So she kept an eye on the tub, sitting on the toilet with her hands between her legs, her lower half squirming, and her tail perpetually wagging.

She had never noticed before just how long it took for the tub to fill. It certainly looked and sounded like there was a lot of steamy water rushing from of the faucet, but it barely seemed to have any effect on the water level at all. Then again, Holly had also never had to hold a full bladder while she waited for the tub to fill. It was very possible that she was just jealous of the deluge she was watching, her own desire to spray something down making each moment seem longer to her.

And now that she was thinking about spraying things down, Holly’s thoughts turned for a moment to what was just below her. Instead of merely sitting on the toilet, rubbing her rear end back and forth on the lid while she focused on holding her pee _in_ , could she not learn how to let that pee _out_ into receptacle below?

It wasn’t _impossible_ – plenty of dogs just like Holly had been taught how to fit in better with humans by doing their business indoors rather than out in nature. But apparently that process – which she had learned was called “potty-training” – wasn’t easy. It was a long and tedious venture that required human guidance and correction.

And, anyways, even if Holly _could_ teach herself how to pee like a human girl, she wasn’t even sure if she could bring herself to use a toilet in the first place. One of the earliest lessons Holly ever learned, and one of the most deeply-ingrained, was that dogs such as herself must never use something _unnatural_ to answer the call of _nature_. Technically, she wasn’t even supposed to use emergency pads either, but she had been raised believing that they were acceptable – the natural state is for a dog to relieve herself on the ground; if the ground is whatever people normally walk on, then peeing on the floor indoors is natural; and if _that’s_ natural, then so is squatting over a _specific_ part of the floor covered with an absorbent little mat, and peeing _there_.

Not everyone believed that, of course, but for those who did, unlearning that mentality was the hardest part of potty-training. Holly could _technically_ know how to use a toilet, but it wouldn’t do her any good if she couldn’t overcome her instincts that told her it was wrong to relieve herself that way. And since she certainly wasn’t about to develop a brand new mentality within a few hours, all she had to worry about was holding her bladder until Jason decided to take her out and bring her to the new park.

There would be no temptations – no matter how desperate Holly were to get, the bathroom would never be able to tease her with the promise of release. At worst, she might feel compelled to search for the emergency pads so she could use one, or running water pouring from the sink and tub might torment her with the allure of finding a tree so that her own water could gush out just the same.

The bathtub had already been teasing her so, forcing Holly to watch and listen to the water surging out and crashing against what the tub had already collected while she sat squirming on the toilet while imagining such a torrent spilling from her loins. But now it was over. The bath had been filled to Holly’s preferred depth, so she shut the water off and took a moment to squirm just a little more, until her bladder calmed down from what it had just endured. She moaned quietly as her fingers rubbed between her legs while the pressure of her liquid burden subsided to a more manageable level. Then she took her hands away from her treasure and forced herself to sit still. Only once she was satisfactorily stationary did she lift herself up off the toilet and lower herself into the bath.

Holly sighed deeply as the steaming water soaked into her fur when she submerged herself, dipping even her head underwater for a moment to ensure her hair wasn’t missing out. This was just what she needed; a nice piping-hot bath to lift her spirits after an infuriating encounter. Holly closed her eyes and put a hand between her legs, allowing the water surrounding her to soothe her mind and agitate her bladder.

The next thing she knew, Holly wasn’t in the bath anymore. She was in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the carpet and squirming as she chugged a bottle of lemonade. When she put the empty bottle down, she put her hands on her knees and asked to be taken out for a walk. No, she’d been told, she was to stay put until she’d finished her drinks. Then she asked about the emergency pad she could see on the floor in the corner of the room, only to be told again _no_ , she was to stay in _that exact spot_ and drink until she was deemed finished. So when she was handed another bottle of lemonade, she sucked it down just as quickly as the last one, feeling the beverage surge directly into her bladder. All she could do to counter it was squirm and wiggle and bounce in an attempt to obey. Bottle after bottle she drank in this manner, despite the torture unleashed upon her bladder by all the liquid. She wanted so desperately to prove that she could be good, and the faster she finished her drinks, the sooner she would be walked. And so she squirmed, her heart pounding with anticipation as she tried to imagine what punishment awaited her if she should be disobedient all over the carpet.

Then Holly awoke, squirming in now-lukewarm water with both hands grasping at her crotch. Each hand seemed to disagree with the other on what it was down there for, with one pressing hard against her folds and the other sensually rubbing near her most sensitive part. She tried to keep the dream fresh in her mind, to keep herself lusting after the vague consequences of failing her imaginary challenge. How she longed for it to be reality… Fantasy was all well and good, and it allowed her to force her body through trials that her physical form could never endure, but the closer she could get to bringing those fantasies alive, the better.

But she was pulled from her fantasy by the sound of the apartment door slamming shut again. Holly repositioned herself to look more casual when she heard Jason call out for her, and when he came into the bathroom looking for her, she appeared to be innocently enjoying a nice little soak in the tub.

“There you are,” he said, stepping into the room and getting halfway between the door and the bath itself. “Lunch is in the kitchen, so you’d better get out and get dry if you don’t want everything to get cold.”

Holly nodded, then started slowly working herself to a standing position, careful not to cause any unrest in her bladder that still had to hold out for at least another six hours as she figured it. All that peach tea she had downed without question was already starting to take its toll on her, but still she persevered. Once she was on her feet, she stretched herself out, using the strain this put on her bladder to calculate her desperation. Her slight bend at the knees and lifting of one leg served as a visual indicator of her conclusion: she really had to go. But for now she would do her best to pretend that she didn’t.

“Actually,” she said, still bent slightly at the knees but otherwise standing totally casually. “I don’t think I can dry off all by myself. Could you help me?” Her voice had sultry undertones, exposing the truth behind her innocently-naïve façade.

Her partner, who had been watching her lift herself to her feet, pulled himself out of the trance Holly’s soaking body had put him into. “Uh,” he said, processing her request, “Yeah, okay.” Jason’s eyes were trained on the canine’s chest as he reached for a towel – her wet coat clung to her body, perfectly following every contour instead of hiding the details with fluff. Of the most interest to him was the effect this had on her chest; even in the middle of August, when her fur was thinnest, there was still enough to cover her nipples. But now, early in summer as it was, her coat was thin and wet enough for the elusive things to be seen, and by mere virtue of the sight of them being so rare, they were her most alluring asset.

But this was not the time to enjoy the coveted view for longer than but a moment, so Jason held the towel out in front of himself, as an offering for a shivering Holly to step out and into it. As soon as she did so, he wrapped it around her body and held her close. Through the towel his hands rubbed at her body under the pretense of trying to tease the water from her fur, starting with her shoulders. She sighed and nuzzled up against him as his hands moved across her body, down her back and under her arms to caress her sides.

Under the towel, Holly’s tail started wagging furiously as her companion’s hands drifted to her chest, eliciting a drawn-out moan. He was especially diligent here, making sure that through the towel his hands had gone over every square inch of Holly’s assets; only once that fur was thoroughly dry did Jason move on to another area, sliding first to her sides again and down to her wiggling hips, then from there to her behind.

Holly let out a playful whine in response to a firm tug on her tail, following up with a giggle and a flirtatious whisper. “Someone’s feeling a little playful, eh?” She gave Jason a little lick on the cheek, then a frisky growl as he ran his hand over her tail again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responded in a similar tone. “I’m just helping you dry off like you asked.” Then his hands moved to Holly’s belly, pressing down a little more than necessary near her hips.

“Ohhhh…” She groaned, then quickly breathed in through her teeth. “That’s only going to give you _more_ to dry up, you know…” Holly was squirming energetically, her tail swinging alongside.

Jason pressed harder for just a moment, then moved his hands down to Holly’s legs. “Oh, really?” He started rubbing at the outside of her thighs. “You really are a bad girl then, aren’t you? Threatening to make puddles in the apartment like that…”

“The _worst_ ,” Holly confirmed, following up by giving Jason another canine kiss. “And that’s _exactly_ why you love me.”

“Maybe…” He rubbed down the length of her legs before returning to her thighs, towel-covered hands then going directly for her lips and prompting a loud moan.

Her breathing got heavier and her tail faster as she surrendered to his touch, whining and quietly begging for more. But he stopped when she fell to her knees, his hands instead carrying the towel to her head, where he quickly shook the water from her hair.

“You jerk,” she said when the towel left her completely. Still kneeling, she reached out to grab Jason’s hand, pulling it in for a non-threatening nibble then shaking herself off when he pulled away. “First you won’t let me out to pee and now you won’t let me finish either?”

Jason wrapped the assaulted hand in the towel, pretending to have been injured. “Well, _clearly_ you haven’t earned it. Still haven’t learned your lesson about biting, anyways.”

Holly crossed her arms and pouted, her tail still wagging. “That bitch had to learn her place.” She held up one hand so that Jason could pull her back to her feet. “And maybe I wouldn’t have to bite _you_ if you would just feed me.”

“Oh, I see,” Jason said with a chuckle. “You haven’t had lunch yet, so I’m a perfectly good substitute meal, then?”

“Well, some parts are more edible than others…” Holly’s muttering turned into a yelp when a hand playfully struck her backside. “And _that’s_ not going to change my mind!”

Jason said nothing for a moment while he retrieved Holly’s shirt, only speaking once he’d handed it to her. “Maybe not, but if you’re so hungry, maybe you’d like to come get lunch before it gets cold, hm? Do whatever else you need to clean yourself up, put that on, and join me for food before I have to eat it for you.”

Holly watched him leave the room, muttering as he walked away, “Oh, you evil fucking _tease_.”

* * *

Mere minutes later, Holly found herself seated at the dining table, a selection of chicken from some take-out place laid out before her along with a generous cup of what a quick taste-test revealed to be lemonade.

“That’s a pretty big cup,” she said to her partner across the table, with a strange tone in her voice seeming to indicate awe and unease simultaneously. “You want me to drink it all, right?”

“What, are you afraid you won’t be able to handle it?”

“Of course not!” Holly gave the cup a little shake, listening to its contents in an attempt to determine how much of the drink was just ice. “I just… wanted to know if I’d have to keep working on whatever’s left after I finish eating. That’s all.” After a quick sip as if to prove her point, she added, “I’ll make sure there isn’t a drop left in this cup. Not even the ice.”

“Good. Just don’t spill any.”

Holly set her drink down and started grabbing food instead. “Not a drop,” she said, her tail wagging behind her as her mind flooded with fantasies about the inevitable fight to keep herself from spilling any lemonade once its original container ran dry.

If not for the fact that it was one of her favorite drinks anyways, she might have believed her dream to have been prophetic – only this time the supply of lemonade wasn’t infinite, so despite her fantasies insisting she should do otherwise, Holly worked on the drink with much less fervor than she had in her dream, allowing herself to drink only briefly between bites of the chicken pieces she’d picked out. But even with such restraint, her bladder’s pre-existing contents and whatever peach tea was still working its way in caused her to fidget; at first it was just one leg bouncing, and as the quiet lunch dragged on she graduated to wiggling her rear to keep the pressure in check.

Jason kept an eye on her while he worked on his own meal, but otherwise left her alone to consider her own situation and whether she would be able to last as long as she had been told to. And for as much as she would have preferred otherwise, Holly could not deny the very basic facts about her present condition: she was seriously overdue for a walk, and with how long she would still need to wait after adding all of that lemonade to her system, there was a very real chance that by the time Jason was ready to take her to the park, he would no longer need to.

That certainly wouldn’t be the ideal ending – Holly wanted to have some fun torturing herself, sure, and that often did end with her squatting over a pad with a bit of wet fur; but today her goal was to prove that after all of the games, she had trained her once-pitiful bladder to obey any command to wait for relief, no matter how long that would take. She could wait until morning if she had to, even if that meant spending all night writhing in agony trying to fight off a cascade always right on the edge of breaking free. Even if she _already_ longed for the chance to lift her leg at a tree that would belong undeniably to her. Even as she squirmed while lemonade poured into her bladder alongside everything else that had not yet completed the journey there. She could _hold it_ , no matter what. She _had_ to.

 _How_ exactly she would do that remained to be seen. For now, all Holly had to do was finish her meal and suck down the rest of her lemonade, and after that she would just need to wait. That would be easy enough – she already knew from experience that she could skip her evening walk, go to bed without using one of the pads, and wake up dry in the morning; her current challenge was pretty much the same concept, so she could surely handle it. Never mind the fact that she usually ended up having an accident shortly _after_ waking up if she hadn’t left her mark on anything the previous night. This time it would be different, somehow.

Somehow, she would pull through, and the first step was getting through lunch and finishing what was very probably _not_ her last drink for the day. Holly crossed her legs as casually as she could, but whatever appearance she was trying to put up was betrayed by her butt shifting side to side in her seat. Hopefully Jason could tell that her bladder was starting to feel heavy, the weight and pressure only increasing as more of her drinks trickled in over the hour it took for a quivering pretzel-legged Holly to finish everything, and still more afterwards as her body worked through the backlog of fluids she had given it.

And while it worked, Holly stayed seated, now able to unwrap her legs and sit more casually without cold lemony sweetness running down her throat and seemingly straight to her bladder. With her drinking finished for now, her seas had settled down to wait for new waters to flow in; a moment of peace before the ordeals ahead. Intending to take full advantage of the moment, Holly sat with one hand gripping her thigh and the other caressing her lower belly, ruffling the silver fur covering skin that was just starting to stretch out as the organ within made room for her ever-growing reservoir. She wiggled in her seat and wagged her tail as her fingers teased her by pressing down ever so slightly and tracing little circles through her fur.

Meanwhile, the sounds of water gushing from the kitchen sink as Jason cleaned up only fuelled Holly’s enjoyment even further. She closed her eyes with a moan as she imagined the euphoria she would feel when she was allowed to let that same sound come from between her legs, which for now were squeezed together to stop her own faucet from bringing her imagination to life without permission. This wasn’t just about how good it would feel to keep hours of drinks locked up and the subsequent bliss of releasing them, after all; no, this was about forcing her bladder to _obey_.

Today, Holly was in the mood for being a good girl, obediently following the command that she hold her urine until her human partner decided for her that it needed to come out. A recurring mantra of hers came to mind: “a good girl needs a perfect bladder”, which meant that no matter how much _she_ wanted to put herself through hours upon hours of dire need for some leaves to squat over, it was up to _her bladder_ to decide if she would get what she wanted, and if it couldn’t endure whatever ordeals she wanted to force it through, then she would never truly be a good girl.

Which was part of the fun in itself. Sitting at the dining table and prodding herself to savor her body’s requests for relief, Holly knew that it was impossible for her to ever meet her criteria for “good girl”; Jason knew it too, which was why their relationship was so fun. She would be given an order, decide if she felt like resisting or obeying, and that would become a kinky little game for the unorthodox couple. Holly liked breaking the rules just as much as she liked fighting her own natural urges for no other reason than having been told to, and she knew Jason felt the same about trying to make Holly cooperate or watching her down without question bottle after bottle even as she furiously squirmed in an attempt to keep his furniture free of puddles.

Just like she was doing right now, only she wasn’t desperate enough to be _quite_ at risk of leaving any moisture behind on the chair just yet. She _was_ desperate enough, however, to cross her legs and press them together as tightly as possible, her twitching ears still picking up the sound of running water that only agitated her bladder more and more as she kept listening to it. She didn’t _need_ to keep listening to it; she could just get up and go somewhere else, but she was trying to be a _good_ girl today. A good girl would stay seated until excused, even if she had to fight against her eagerness to mimic the sounds she could hear from where she sat, so that’s what Holly would do.

And that’s what Holly did, until at last the kitchen sink fell silent and Jason returned, leaning in over the back of Holly’s chair.

“So,” he said, “How was lunch?”

“Pretty good.” Holly’s tail wagged even harder than before. “And thanks for the lemonade. It was _delicious._ ” She said that last word with a particular suggestive emphasis, then gave Jason a quick little lick on the cheek.

“Good, I’m glad you liked it.” Jason reached out for the cup while he spoke. “So I’ll just get this out of the way for you, since you’ve finished it all anyways.” Then he returned to the kitchen to dispose of the cup – or so Holly hoped, anyways. There had been a few games in the past where Jason had pretended to throw away some excessively-massive bottle or cup after Holly had emptied it, only to bring it back full of something else later. Though she did very much want to pump as much fluid through her system as possible, she also still wanted to at least have a chance of waiting until evening; that cup was big enough that there wouldn’t be any way for her to hold it that long if she had to drink from it again, especially not if it came back filled with something truly diuretic as in so many games before.

She turned to Jason as he returned from the kitchen, lemonade cup nowhere to be seen. “So what do you want me to do now?” Her ears perked up as she asked the question, genuinely excited for whatever command would follow.

“Now?” Jason put a hand to his chin. “Well, I have a bit of work to do now, so you have a couple hours to yourself. I guess you could see if there’s anything good on TV? Maybe grab a snack if you’re still hungry, I dunno. It’s up to you.” He turned and took a few steps away, then stopped suddenly and turned back around as something else came to mind. “Oh, and remember: I do _not_ want to hear a single word about taking you for a walk or setting out a pad for you or _anything_. You are going to _hold it_ , and that’s final, understand?”

“Y-yeah…” Holly’s eyes had gone wide while he spoke, and a hand drifted dangerously close to the fur between her legs. “I’ll be good,” she managed to say.

“We’ll see.”

As he walked away, Holly felt her heart pounding as once more his words sparked her imagination and let her fantasies run wild. She stayed right where she was until the lewdest of her thoughts had passed, scenes of begging for a place to unleash her bursting bladder, hot wet trails running down her legs as she got the response she so desperately wanted to hear: “No, you can hold it.” Of squatting without permission in forbidden places and over things that she had been trained _not_ to pee on, an unstoppable boiling cascade forcing its way out and overpowering every instinct that told her she was not in an appropriate place to release her waters.

A hand clamped down hard between her legs, and Holly groaned as her lusty dreams nearly got the better of her. It was only by some miracle that she still had enough awareness to stop herself before even a single drop could find its way out, but even once she was back in the real world she still held herself just as fiercely until she had calmed down enough for her breathing to return to normal, just in case the miracle was only temporary.

With a deep breath, Holly pushed herself up to her feet, leaning forward against the table for a moment so she could be absolutely certain that she was out of fantasy land, and only then making her way to the couch. Jason had suggested that she watch TV, after all, so why not do that? It wasn’t like she could do anything else to keep herself occupied for the next few hours anyways – all of the books Jason kept around the apartment were meaningless to her, and even the ones with pictures wouldn’t be able to hold her attention for more than a couple of minutes; she had just proven that if she intended to keep her bladder full, she _certainly_ wouldn’t be able to keep herself company to pass the time, hard though it was to resist the urge to do so despite the consequences; she might have been able to lie down and nap until it was time for her walk, but then she would miss all the fun of feeling her drinks slowly but surely adding to and bloating her bladder; and that just left watching TV, which would hold her attention enough for time to pass quickly, with sufficient breaks during commercials for her to savor the feeling of whatever urine had accumulated since last she checked.

More importantly, that meant she would surely end up with some kind of snack at some point, and that in itself meant she would be drinking more all on her own – and if any of her favorite shows were running, she wouldn’t even _notice_ the flood of new liquids through her system until it was too late to slow down.

And so Holly lowered herself to the couch, kicked her feet up, and rested one hand on her abdomen while the other worked the remote. With any luck, that little bit of roundness she could feel through her tummy fur would swell up into a succulent balloon before too long, leaving Holly in some very serious trouble in the very near future.

* * *

Sure enough, after watching the latter half of an episode that had already been running, and then the entirety of the one that followed, Holly had gone in to the kitchen to fetch herself a soda and some snacks – plain and simple dog biscuits, because if she was going to prove to Jason that she was a good girl, Holly couldn’t make him “share” any of the junk food he had bought for himself as she so often did; well, that, and most of what Jason had been getting himself lately would have chocolate in it one way or another, a clear expression of annoyance at Holly’s habit of finishing his snacks before he could get to them himself. Her own treats didn’t taste quite as good without the thrill of “borrowing” from her master, but they were still plenty enjoyable _and_ she could eat them more than just once.

So Holly fidgeted through episode after episode of another one of her favorite shows, with only a bowl of treats and a bottle of soda to keep her company. As early as the first commercial break after sitting back down with her snacks, Holly was sitting with her thighs squeezed together and her hands on her knees, wiggling whenever she followed up a biscuit or two with a quick drink. By the end of the episode a subtle squirm had become constant, and halfway through the next her legs crossed instead, switching places at the start and end of each block of advertisements for things Holly didn’t need. Her hands rested on the couch in the meantime, except during one particular commercial for “canine training equipment” where tempting imagery forced her hands to her thighs, ready to grab at her crotch just in case.

But she persevered, and by the start of the third episode she had her hands out away from herself again and her legs crossed just a little tighter as what was missing from her bottle flowed through her body. She pressed her rear end into the couch as much as she could whenever another mouthful of her drink joined what was already there. When the credits rolled this time, all of her treats were gone, but since she still had plenty of soda to work through she didn’t need to get up just yet.

Near the middle of the fourth episode one of her legs started shaking, and the hand that wasn’t occupied with continually forcing more fluids into her body was lightly tugging at the hem of her shirt, trying in vain to cover up at least part of the ever-expanding ball in her belly. At the end of the episode Holly let out a quiet whimper at the sight of her bottle only being half-empty. When the fifth started she decided to drink a little more quickly just to get it out of the way, and the second half of her drink had disappeared by the time the sixth episode had ended.

And now, after three hours of cartoons, Holly sat shivering with her legs wound up tight and one hand digging into her thigh while the other rested atop the firm dome that made visible all of the pressure she was feeling inside. She was starting to get into uncharted territory, and opposing parts of her hoped that it both would and would not be dinnertime soon. Her bladder was about as full as it would be near the end of one of her normal pee-holding games, but this time all that she had drank meant that she would only get fuller before the mere chance of going for a walk presented itself; under normal circumstances she would have been halfway to the park by now, if not already there and preparing to water her bushes.

Despite, or perhaps because of, the uncertainty, Holly’s tail wagged as she sat and admired the weight of her collected urine, resting heavy and hot within her and continually sending urgent messages telling her to clench her muscles even harder so she could keep the couch dry. She let out a little pleasured moan as she squirmed, pressing herself against the cushions beneath her and wondering just how long her swollen bladder still needed to stay locked up before she could so much as leave the apartment, never mind reach this new park and find suitable foliage.

Not that it _really_ mattered – Holly was a _good_ girl, and so she would hold it in no matter how long it would take. Still, it would certainly be a lot easier for her to be good if she knew she could go sooner rather than later…

She had to go check with Jason. Taking a deep breath, Holly slowly lifted herself off the couch, groaning in response to her bladder’s contents sloshing about with her movement, her tail pressing against her delicate parts while her hands were occupied with pushing herself up from her seat. And once she was standing, she immediately ended up bent over, thighs squeezed together while her hands pulled her tail to apply even more pressure to her urine’s only escape. She twisted herself around in all sorts of directions, squirming for a minute to overcome the results of her change in position; she felt the weight of her pent-up fluids drop to rest directly over the path to freedom, pushing down in an attempt to break through her hold.

Once she had at last composed herself and straightened up with her tail returned to its natural position, Holly was panting from the effort of keeping all-too-many drinks inside even as they sat right atop the boundary between her being good or bad. But she had forced them to recede for now, keeping her legs together to ensure that she wouldn’t get that close to disobedience again, and after a quick squeeze with her hand and a deep breath to calm herself, she set out to find her human partner.

Holly had a pretty good idea of where he would be – he said he had some work to do, so he was probably in the office he had made out of the apartment’s second bedroom – and so she took careful steps in that direction, ensuring that her bladder wouldn’t be angered by her movement. Fortunately, the apartment wasn’t particularly large, so it only took a brief shuffle down the hall for Holly to reach the door she had been seeking, giving it a little knock to announce her presence.

“Yeah?”

On hearing the response, Holly opened the door just enough to look around it and be visible enough while keeping her shifting legs and still-wagging tail concealed. “So, uh, I was just wondering,” she started, “Do you think it might be time for dinner any time soon?”

Across the room, Jason turned around in his chair to look at Holly hiding behind the door. “Lunch wasn’t that long ago, was it? You already hungry again?”

“Uh…” Holly lifted one foot off the floor for a second.

“Actually,” Jason said before Holly could even think of an answer. He had glanced at his watch, likely to confirm that as little time had passed since lunch as he thought. “I think now might actually be a good time to get started on it. I could get to work now and have something ready in about an hour, hour and a half, maybe. That sound good?”

Holly nodded enthusiastically, relieved that she wouldn’t have to come up with some explanation as to why she wanted to have dinner without mentioning her burning desire to go to the park. “Yeah, that sounds great! Thanks, Jay.”

“Mhm.” Her master then turned around again to face what he was working on. “I’ve got to finish this up real quick, so you just go relax and I’ll get started on dinner real soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Holly confirmed as she backed away from the room, pulling the door closed as she did. She stayed in that spot for a minute, looking around and considering what she should do next. Off in one direction, she could go back to the TV that she had left on and watch some more, and in the other lay the bathroom where Holly’s towel was still on the floor where she left it. Pressing a hand between her legs, she looked back and forth between the two choices, and then finally settled on a destination: the bathroom, its mirrors having planted ideas in Holly’s mind that she needed to carry out in reality.

Satisfied with her decision and excited to see her little plan through, Holly brought her hand out from her crotch again and set off on the short walk to the bathroom, immediately turning on the light and locking the door behind her on arrival. Then she approached the sink, resting her hands on the counter as she returned her own erotic stare. She couldn’t quite see her lower half standing this close, but she could still see her reflection move around as she shifted her weight from side to side.

She maintained eye contact with her reflection as she played with the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it to expose her breasts, only then shifting her focus to them so she could watch her reflection’s hands exploring her curves.

But she hadn’t come here for that – after fondling herself for a minute, Holly pulled her shirt off entirely and took a few steps back so that she could see all of the important features of the other Holly’s body. Then she stood up as straight as she could, moaning from the delicious strain being placed on her bladder.

One hand moved slowly to cover the area between her legs, and the other rested atop the boulder in her belly, gently rubbing in little circles and watching while her reflection did the same.

“Mmmm…” Her other hand started moving too, caressing what lay under her personal fur, and Holly made no effort to get it to stop even as she turned to view herself from the side. “Oh, God,” she muttered, lifting her hand from her bladder momentarily for a better view of its shape. “Oh, God, I’m so full…” As she had suspected while running her hand over it, the overfilled organ was pressing against her skin and forming a conspicuous aching dome in her pelvis, stretched out in a way that reminded Holly of the balloons Jason would bring home every year on her birthday.

She brought her hand back down to rest on the distension, lightly prodding it to check just how full her bladder really was. Very full, as it turned out, since even a gentle poke forced Holly to grip even harder with the hand between her legs and bend over for a moment to avoid spilling anything on the floor. And yet she continued pressing, testing the extent of the resistance her taut skin put up against her fingers; she wasn’t yet full enough for the liquid mass to feel solid, but it was firm enough that she couldn’t push very far without applying enough force to cause a flood.

“Please,” she whispered once her exploratory jabbing became too much and she had to keep both hands between her legs. “Please, master… Oh, I really need to go outside, please…” She let out a quiet moan brought about by both the pressure within her body and the response she got from the Jason of her imagination, scolding her for begging like an untrained puppy; she should know better; she could hold it; she _would_ hold it; she was a housebroken adult, after all, so she could wait until it was convenient for her master to take her for a walk; she could do as she had been told; or was Holly really just a _bad girl_ who would need to be punished until she learned proper manners?

“No, I’ll… I’ll behave.” She took a few deep breaths while the Jason she had conjured up in her mind thought of a way she could prove herself. “Y-yes, master,” she said with a groan as she pulled her hands from between her legs and left them balled up into tight fists at her sides, before straightening up to once more watch her trembling form in the mirror. Then she received another imaginary order, giving an affirmative grunt as she spread her legs to stand properly, like a good girl.

“B-better?” She started furiously wiggling her hips to keep herself in control, only to stop a moment later at the command of fantasy-Jason, whispering an apology and switching to bouncing on her heels in an effort to keep up some kind of motion. Her swinging tail was forced to calm down enough to place itself between her legs, not quite touching anything yet but still close enough that whenever it twitched, the fur at the tip teasingly brushed up against her womanhood.

Letting out a trembling sigh, Holly returned a hand to the bulge in her abdomen, resting it there for a moment before pressing down firmly and sliding her hand back and forth – Jason was always generous with belly-rubs, especially in her imagination.

Her legs shook as she fought to keep them apart, and her free hand grabbed at the fur on her thigh in an attempt to suppress the urge to apply pressure to more than just her bladder. “Ohhh…” She groaned in response to her flood being squeezed to the very edge. “D-don’t stop…”

The pretend Jason kept petting her for as long as she could tolerate, until with a gasp her tail and hands shot to her loins, her legs wrapping around each other while her whole body quivered. The slightest little trickle of warmth worked its way out to dissipate among her tail fur, but thankfully nothing else followed and Holly was soon able to get herself back to a normal stance, now breathing just a little more heavily.

“Okay,” she muttered to herself. “Too far.” Watching herself sway side to side, she added, “Gotta save that for the park.” Then she approached the sink again, resting her hands on the counter with her legs crossed while her breathing and heartrate returned to more normal levels. Once she was relaxed, she smiled at her reflection then turned to recover her shirt from where she had dropped it; a moan escaped her as she dropped into a squat, not wanting to risk pressing on her bladder again by bending over, and fortunately she stood up soon enough that her body didn’t have time to try to leak while she was in the familiar position. Upon standing again, she quickly pulled her shirt into place, giving it a few extra tugs trying to cover up her distended bladder so she could fill up a little more before Jason would be able to see it – but the shirt was simply too small for that, so Holly had to leave the bathroom with her bladder visibly full and only due to stretch even further over the next few hours.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Holly had decided to pass the remainder of the time until dinner watching TV, lying down on the couch with a hand atop her rounded abdomen while she shifted around to find the most comfortable position. Even when she once again became engrossed in what she was watching, she continued rubbing her legs together to ease the inescapable pressure of all of the liquids that had been building up within her since getting back from her morning walk. And yet her focus could not be broken, her need to urinate only a mild discomfort for as long as her mind was elsewhere; not even the smell of food being prepared in the kitchen could elicit a response when Holly was so thoroughly consumed by her entertainment.

Jason had to pull her from her trance nearly two hours after confirming that he would prepare dinner, finally giving her a little shake after standing over her for the last ten minutes of the show she had been watching.

“Hey,” he said. “Get up. It’s time for dinner.”

“Oh, it is?” Holly pushed herself up into a seated position, letting out a little moan despite her attempt to move slowly and carefully for her bladder’s sake. “Actually,” she said, reaching for the remote to turn the TV off while pretending there weren’t twelve hours of drinks within her begging to come out. “I know you said _after_ dinner, but do you think I have to pee yet?”

Jason raised an eyebrow at Holly’s subtle squirming. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Holly said with a shrug. “I mean, you said it yourself. I’ve been _such_ a bad girl today that I _can’t_ be trusted to know what I need.” With her tail wagging, she added, “And since you _do_ know what I need, I was just wondering whether or not I’ve got to find some flowers to sprinkle or something.” She threw in a bit of a smile at the end, hoping to distract from her shifting legs.

“Ah, well… Hmm… In that case, I would say you _might_ need to go, but it’s hard to tell. We’ll have to wait a while after dinner to be sure.”

Holly stood, bent slightly at the knees with hands resting on her thighs. “You think so? W-well…” Her voice wavered for just a moment while her legs bent even more in response to a surge through her bladder, but she quickly returned to her original pose. “I guess we just have to find out, huh?”

She offered a hand to Jason, following along as he took it and guided her to her seat at the dinner table. Her legs crossed tightly the moment she sat down. A meal had already been set out for her by the time she got there – soup and a generous glass of water, the sight of which made her distended abdomen feel even tighter. If she had to finish an all-liquid dinner knowing Jason wasn’t planning on taking her for a walk right afterwards, she would have preferred not to drink anything at all. But the water had been provided to her, and so she needed to empty that glass within a reasonable timeframe.

No easy task, given that she couldn’t sit still and her liquid food _already_ seemed to be going directly into her bladder on its own. But she would pull through, and more importantly she would do so without showing any obvious signs of her need – she hadn’t been told not to make a scene, but it was her own personal rule, part of being a good girl, and she wasn’t about to start breaking rules.

Of course, Jason could probably tell anyways. Holly was trying her best to ensure her upper half was limited to the unavoidable shivering, but under the table the constant motion of her legs and wiggling of her behind surely couldn’t have been as inconspicuous as she would have liked. Then again, she also would have liked to know when she would get to the park so that she could enjoy her desperation without worrying about potential accidents; things couldn’t _always_ go her way.

So she forced herself to work through the soup and her glass of water, each drop pushing her closer and closer to her breaking point, and each passing minute chipping away at her confidence that she would definitely make it to the new park in time. And yet her tail kept wagging, reflecting her excitement in such an uncertain situation; Holly couldn’t know if she would be able to hold it for as long as she needed to, and for as much as she would have preferred to succeed in this challenge, a deeper and lustier part of her mind wanted her to fail. She wanted to feel the warm moisture clinging to her fur while she sat in her puddle; she wanted Jason to comfort her afterwards, dropping the strict-master act to help her clean up before cuddling with her for a while; and even though it wasn’t her season she still hoped that there would eventually be some playtime after that.

But that all would come later. For now, she had to fight off the pressure in her bladder, straining to hold back what was already within and stretching even further to make room for what was being added. She had never been so full, so ready to release and yet entirely unable to; she would just have to fill up more and more until Jason decided she’d had enough. She had to hold it until then. She needed to know what it would feel like to go so long without making sure her favorite tree was properly hydrated. She didn’t need to go, she needed to clench her muscles, knot up her legs, and wait.

Dinner was making that incredibly difficult, though. Everything seemed to just run straight through her, and though she was trying to finish as soon as possible, Holly simply couldn’t handle pouring so many liquids into her body so quickly. Instead, the best she could do was bounce in her seat while she slowly and torturously drained her glass and her bowl.

Even so much as picking up the glass made Holly whimper, the shifting fluids drawing attention to the urine sloshing about in her bladder as she squirmed to keep it there. And if that was bad, actually _drinking_ was nothing short of agony. Water should have been coming _out_ , not going _in_! Especially not when everything she was taking in felt like it was getting sent directly to the queue to get out again.

But she had to push through. Holly could get away with leaving some soup behind, but nothing would be able to convince Jason to let her leave the table without finishing her water; she had to be done with it by the time she had finished her soup, or else she would be stuck in her chair until all of the water in the glass was inside her instead.

She simply couldn’t afford delays like that. Anything that delayed Jason’s decision to take her for a walk only increased the odds that something of his would end up belonging to Holly instead. So she had no choice but to fill up and shut up, hard though it was to do either of those.

By the time Holly picked up the glass for the last time, she was writhing in her seat with one hand grabbing at herself under the table. It took nearly as much energy to lift the water to her mouth as it did to keep all the rest of her water sealed away, and she wanted to beg Jason to end this punishment – she had certainly learned her lesson, so she should be brought outside to avoid misbehaving any further and earning another punishment – but she couldn’t just give up after coming this far. She _needed_ to see how much farther she could go. So instead of begging, she quietly whined, then finished her water and continued whimpering.

Around a quarter of her soup still remained, and though she refused to touch it Jason seemed satisfied with her progress. When he stood up to collect the dishes, he spoke to Holly.

“All done?”

“Mm-hm.” Holly gave a vigorous nod with her mouth closed.

“Okay, good.” When he picked up her glass, he added, “Empty? Someone sure was thirsty, weren’t they, girl?”

“Mm?” Unable to come up with a good answer, Holly just made a vague noise and shrugged.

Jason responded with a chuckle. “Hah, I knew you didn’t need to go.” He rearranged the dishes so he could hold them in one hand to ruffle Holly’s hair with the other. “If you could drink that much, then _clearly_ you can still hold it for a while.” Then he gave her a quick scratch behind the ear, as if ignorant of her obvious squirming. “It must be such a _relief_ to know you don’t need your walk yet, eh? Now you know that you can just stay home and have some fun instead of dealing with the hassle of getting leashed and going out to catch a bus.” After a quick stroke of her cheek, he continued his journey to the kitchen.

Holly’s ears perked up and she finally managed to put together a coherent word. “Bus?” She turned to look at Jason, adjusting her squirming to account for the twist.

“Yeah, it’s too far to walk.” Jason set the dishes down in the sink, looking over at Holly once his hands were no longer full. “But don’t worry, the park won’t be that far from the bus stop once we get there, so you won’t have to be bored for very long.”

“Ah…” Holly nodded then turned back around and sucked in air through her teeth. Was Jason _really_ going to make her get on a bus, knowing perfectly well how full her bladder was and what the bumpy ride would do to her? He would get in even more trouble than her if she had an accident on the bus, and he knew that – she was just a dog, after all, so being unable to resist the call of nature would be her master’s fault for not letting her answer it sooner – so he wouldn’t _actually_ make her ride one, right? It just wouldn’t be worth the risk involved. Then again, if the closest park that Holly could go to _really_ wasn’t within walking distance…

The canine girl’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water from the kitchen, eliciting a groan and forcing her to clutch herself with both hands, rocking in her seat while she tried to block out the sound. With her bladder so much fuller, listening to the kitchen sink now was even more of a miserable ordeal than it had been at lunch; the surge from the faucet even then had come dangerously close to teasing a few leaks from Holly’s lips, so _now_ it was forcing her to fight tooth and nail to keep her boiling lake where it belonged.

She pulled her feet up onto the chair, curling up with a groan into a trembling ball while her fingers pressed as hard as possible in the hopes of blocking off her urine’s escape. But nothing felt like it was enough – no amount of pressure, nor awkward crossing of her legs, nor bouncing and squirming seemed to be helping. Holly was simply too full, and had been for too long, and now the kitchen sink was going to lead her to failure.

But just as she felt the heat of a weak trickle against her fingers, the torturous sounds coming from the kitchen stopped. Letting out a quiet growl through clenched teeth, Holly put all her energy into stopping her current leak, finally able to sit normally again with only a little moisture on her hands by the time Jason returned to stand near her. She was panting while she looked at him, unable to do much more than simply breathe and maintain what composure she still had.

Jason reached out to stroke Holly’s cheek, eliciting a quiet moan. “So,” he said, “Since you don’t need to go out yet, what do you say we find a movie to watch until you do, hm?”

“Ah…” Holly forced herself to focus and calm down as much as she could in her state, taking a deep breath and making sure she could breathe without her mouth open before giving a proper response. “Uh, y-yeah, okay. S-sounds fun.”

Offering a hand, Jason said, “Then get yourself up and onto the couch. I’ve already got something picked out, so I just need to put it on and then I’ll join you.”

Holly was silent as she took his hand and allowed herself to be slowly pulled to her feet, letting out a little whimper and pressing her thighs together in response to her bladder’s contents shifting, but after only a moment she was able to keep herself composed enough to be led to the couch and take a seat there. Her legs were crossed and she had a hand resting on her stretched-out belly while she waited for Jason to set up whatever DVD he had chosen. Holly hoped it wouldn’t be a particularly-long movie; the sooner it finished, the sooner she could go out to pee.

When Jason returned, he sat down next to Holly and started pressing a few buttons on the remote control, and soon enough some logos and lots of words that only Jason understood faded in and out on-screen before the actual entertainment started. Holly, meanwhile, adjusted her position to ease the constant burning pressure in her bladder, leaning against her companion with both of her arms wrapped around one of his. His response was to reach over with his free hand and give her a few scratches under her chin.

Holly pressed up against Jason as closely as she could, by some miracle able to suppress her urge to soak something enough that she could pay attention to other things. The desire didn’t go away, but through great effort Holly was able to push it to the back of her mind and enjoy the movie without worrying about anything else – her legs shifted around, pressing together and crossing over each other one way and then the other, without her needing to tell them to.

Over the next half hour, she was nearly able to forget about the weight of the ocean brewing within her, having endured its presence long enough to build up a tolerance to it; and with her attention elsewhere, she only felt her bladder, hot and heavy as it rested inside her, instead of the searing tension of so much pent-up liquid right at the edge of release.

But all of the old feelings came flooding back when one scene surprised her enough for her body to forget what it was supposed to be doing.

“Eep!” Holly squeaked and jumped in her seat as a hot splash soaked into the couch and her nearby fur, forcing her to bolt upright with both hands pressed between her legs to regain control.

Jason looked over at her to see her trembling with her eyes squeezed shut. “What’s wrong, girl?” There was true compassion in his voice, not the usual pretend empathy that usually went along with games like this. “You okay?” He laid a hand on her shoulder and leaned in a little bit to glance down at her legs.

“Y-yeah,” she managed to say between groans. “It’s… fine.” A low growl escaped her after that, directed at nothing but her own body.

That answer only made Jason tighten the grip he had on Holly’s shoulder. “Really? Spread your legs for me, would you?”

“But…” Holly opened an eye to look over at him while she whimpered.

“You can leave your hands where they are, I just wanna see something.”

Holly nodded and blinded herself again to avoid seeing what she already knew to be there. Her grip between her legs tightened as she slowly pried her thighs apart and adjusted herself so that her knees were uncomfortably far away from each other. With nothing in the way, it was obvious that she was sitting on a dark spot at least the size of her hand; her fingers were also clearly moving, pressing against one spot or another, or perhaps finding their way into Holly even now.

“Okay,” Jason said as he stopped the movie and got to his feet. “We’re going out before you start leaving puddles on the furniture.”

Something about his words made Holly’s ears perk up and made her look right at him just to be sure she hadn’t heard wrong. “W-we are?”

“Yeah. I just need a minute to get ready, and then we’ll be on our way to that new park.” Then he turned and walked briskly away, leaving Holly squirming on the couch while she tried to stand up herself.

Slowly and carefully, she lifted her hands out from between her legs and rested them on the cushions on either side of her, squeezing her legs together as tightly as possible instead. Then Holly took a few deep and shaky breaths while she prepared herself for what she knew the shift in position would do to her. After just a moment, she pushed off against the couch, groaning from the effort of keeping herself together when an unimaginable amount of pee sloshed around as she moved. Once more Holly had to fight off the feeling of her obscene burden being one wrong move away from ending up at her feet, and she could only stand slightly hunched over and bent at the knees. She had one hand resting against the bottom of the dome of skin and fur created by her bloated and overloaded bladder. Perhaps under different circumstances Holly might have been able to enjoy how large it had become, but at the moment she was more concerned with making sure that it didn’t drain itself onto Jason’s carpet.

“Okay, you all set?” Especially with Jason now standing right next to her. He had her collar in one hand, the accompanying leash attached and being held in the other.

All Holly could do was nod and wag her tail. She just wanted to pee. She was ready for anything as long as there was a nice bush waiting for her at the end. Or maybe even just a patch of grass somewhere. Or the sidewalk. Or the front door to the apartment building. Holly was flexible; as long as she didn’t end up having an accident in the apartment, she would be satisfied.

And when she felt the embrace of the collar around her neck, she felt a touch of relief knowing that it wouldn’t come to that. Just as long as she was careful, anyways, so she took little steps while Jason gently tugged her towards the door, both of them trying their best to keep her reservoir undisturbed. But she whined when she actually reached the apartment’s only exit – Jason wasn’t opening the door.

“Alright, listen,” he started. “I know you’re crazy full and just about ready to burst, but seriously…” He took hold of one of her hands. “You’ve gotta stay composed out there, remember? We’re gonna get in trouble if you make a scene, so just be a good girl for me and keep yourself together until we get to the park. It’ll be hell, I know, but just stay calm and you’ll be fine, okay?”

“I’ll try…” Holly’s words were more of a whimper than anything else.

Jason then released her hand and reached up for her chin. “Now how about this…? Until we get on the bus, if you’re sure you really can’t hold it anymore, just let me know and I’ll get you somewhere to do your business. But you have to be absolutely sure, and once we’re on the bus you just have to keep holding no matter what until we’re at the park. You got that?”

Holly nodded quietly. So they really were going to be taking a bus to the new park. That was certainly a daunting prospect considering how unbelievably full she was, but… hopefully she could make it. She had to prove to herself that she could, if nothing else.

“Good. Now let’s get going.” Jason pulled the door open, and Holly followed him out into the hall, and once the door was locked she did her best to follow along as he brought her to the elevators. Her posture was far from perfect, but since Jason had nothing to say about it then it must have been good enough to hide the fact that she was carrying around a bomb with a dangerously-short fuse.

She was even able to get through the elevator jostling her bladder by just pressing her legs together, keeping her hands balled up at her sides, and growling quietly. But that was far from the worst part of the journey – afterwards, she had to stay composed walking through the (fortunately quiet) lobby and outside into the cold evening air. From there, it was a struggle to keep up with Jason’s pace as he led her along to their destination. Holly would have preferred to keep her legs closer together, but doing so would make her move slowly enough that she’d just get pulled into walking normally anyways. The chilly breeze wasn’t doing her any favors either, since had been wearing the same t-shirt all day, otherwise clothed only in fur that wasn’t quite thick enough to stop the wind from getting through to her skin in very inconvenient places.

But still she fought with whatever strength she could pull together. Sure, she felt like she could burst any minute now, but the promise of an acceptable place to urinate in the near future inspired her to double down on holding her waters back. Holly wasn’t sure exactly how she hadn’t wet her fur yet, but she certainly couldn’t let it happen now that she was on her way to relieve herself properly.

Every time her and her partner stopped at a corner to wait for a light to change in their favor, she squeezed her legs together and wiggled as subtly as she could. Her hands couldn’t figure out what to do, and so did a little bit of everything that didn’t involve touching anything below what her shirt covered – and she was well aware that the steel ball bulging out from her abdomen was _not_ covered by her shirt, instead plainly visible to anyone who could see.

And when they finally reached the bus stop, there were plenty of people around to see it. Only she could feel the solidity of the dome it made, and its weight within her body, but everyone around her could notice that she had an unusually-round belly for someone with such a lithe frame. They could watch her shivering with her arms crossed and legs squeezed together as she stood next to Jason, constantly glancing over at the road to see if her bus was near. They could tell she was anxious and bloated – but if she was doing a good enough job of acting normal, they wouldn’t have reason to assume the two were directly related. It was an unusually-cold night, after all, and she was just wearing a small short-sleeved shirt, so her posture made sense. As for her belly… Holly figured most people would assume she was pregnant and think no more of it. Based on what she had seen of herself reflected in windows along the way, she might have thought so too if not for the aching strain of far too much urine pressing out against her skin and down against its only escape.

Holly moaned quietly when she felt a tiny trickle run down her thigh, leaning against Jason while she fought to stop her leakage. Were she still at home, she might have done any number of things to rein in her bladder, but right now she could do no more than will it to stay sealed a while longer yet.

Jason put an arm around her and pulled her in close, covering her as with as much of his coat as possible. To everyone else, he was just trying to keep the trembling girl warm. But to Holly, he had given her a chance, however brief, to do whatever she felt she needed to. She squirmed to get into a position where nothing was touching her belly, pressing her head against Jason’s chest and using one hand to hold her tail against the damp fur between her legs.

She moaned again, her legs moving in a discreet display of her urgency, and Jason looked down at her. “Hey,” he whispered. “Do you need to go?”

“Mm-mm.” Holly slowly turned her head side to side, still pressed against her companion’s chest. Only seconds later, she forced her legs to stop moving, and pulled her tail out from between her legs to let it wag gently behind her. Taking a step back and putting on a strained grin, she added, “I-I’m fine. Just a… a little wave. I’m fine.”

Jason looked at her for a moment, then down the road, then turned back to her simply reached up to ruffle her hair. “Good, because our bus is just about here.” He pointed towards it with the hand holding her leash.

Holly’s ears perked up and she quickly turned to look in the direction Jason was indicating, and sure enough there was the unmistakable figure of an approaching bus. There were glowing symbols just above the windshield, and though Holly couldn’t discern any meaning from them, Jason knew their purpose and had judged this to be the correct vehicle. She had to trust him; there was no going back now, and if this turned out to be the wrong bus…

She watched as it stopped in front of her and opened its doors, and after feeling the effects of a gentle tug on her leash she walked with Jason to the entrance. He gave her a little push to go ahead of him, and she did her best to look normal as she worked her way up the few necessary steps. The cold metal floor sent little shocks through her whenever she set a foot down, and her thighs coming so close to her bladder jostled its contents whenever she lifted a foot to step higher. It was a brief ordeal, and Holly tried not to imagine what might have happened if she needed to climb even a single stair more; already she moved a little past the driver and stood shaking at the front of the bus, forcing her pee back from the edge and stopping a leak only because she was able to stand still at the right time.

Meanwhile, Jason followed her in and stopped to pay the fare, then tapped her shoulder to get her to start moving down the aisle. He directed her to some front-facing seats near the back, and stepped aside to give her room to sit down first. She slid in to take the window seat, gently lowering herself and then crossing her legs the instant her rear came into contact with the seat cushion. She slipped a hand between them as well, but when Jason sat down he took hold of her arm and forced that hand to rest elsewhere; Holly decided to set her hands one atop the other near her raised knee instead.

“Nearly there, girl,” Jason said quietly, reaching under her shirt to rub her back. She didn’t respond until the bus started moving, at which point she let out a little gasp, wiggled in her seat, and then started rocking back and forth.

“Ohhh…” Holly groaned quietly, looking down at her hands. “ _Fuck_.” Her mouth stayed slightly open even after she finished saying anything, the strain of holding so much for so long finally forcing her to start panting. “Fuck, Jay,” she muttered, “I don’t think I… I ever needed to… _piss..._ this bad.”

Jason just kept rubbing her back, looking around for a moment and then leaning in. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he whispered to her. “Just stay calm and keep it together, and you’ll be fine.”

The response was another groan, and then a moment of silence from Holly, producing only the sounds of her panting until she turned to Jason. “Hey,” she said. “Hey, y-you know what the… what the worst part is?”

“What’s that?”

Holly quickly returned her gaze to her hands and spoke even softer than before. “I-I, uh… I don’t think I’ve ever been this t-turned on before either.”

Jason removed his hand from her back and used it to stroke her cheek. “Really?” He lowered his voice to match hers. "Well, sweetie, that’s just going to have to wait until we get home.”

“Y-yeah.” After another moment of only her panting, Holly took a deep breath to speak again. “Fuck, I… I feel like I’m gonna… gonna b-burst. I need… I need to go pee _so bad_ but… But I don’t… I don’t _want_ to. It all just feels so…” Holly leaned back and tipped her head to stare at the ceiling, her hands moving to grip the edges of her seat while her legs swapped places in the knot she had them in. “ _Ugh_ …”

Then she felt Jason’s hand on her back again. “Hey, hey,” he said quietly. “Keep it subtle.” He guided her into a more inconspicuous position, sitting a little more upright with her hands folded in her lap. The whole process made her whimper, but she didn’t fight the adjustments.

She groaned when she felt the bus come to a stop, grabbing at the seat again and squeezing her legs even tighter together to brace herself for what she knew would come next. But even with her preparations, she still had to squirm when she felt motion again, and when the waves crashing against the walls of her bladder settled down the seat below her was still dry. With another squirm she worked herself back into a more presentable position.

Despite her best efforts, though, she was beyond the point of being able to control her legs and force them to stop bouncing. She was beyond the point of caring, too – if a little bouncing would get in the way of her bladder’s plans to spill what felt like gallons of liquid onto the seat, then she would just need to bounce a little bit.

Again Holly tried to keep her focus away from her body’s fight, staring out the window and rapping her fingers against the little bit of protruding wall at its bottom. It wasn’t helping, but she at least tried to pretend that she couldn’t feel the storm brewing inside her.

The bus had stopped and started again before either of them said anything, and this time it was Jason who broke the silence.

“Hey, Holly,” he said. One of her ears twitched and she mumbled an inquisitive response. “Could you look over here for a second?”

“What for?” Holly did as she was asked even while questioning the request.

Jason tapped the phone he had pulled from one of his pockets. “Just wanna get your picture. Straighten up a little bit, hm?”

Holly obliged, shifting around until she was sitting a little straighter, her hands resting in her lap.

“Good…” There was a quick flash as Jason took a picture, but he didn’t put away the phone just yet. “Now, I’m gonna need you to just face to the front.”

With a nod, Holly turned and for a moment pushed her legs closer together. Her hands remained in her lap, one arm in this position partially obscuring her boiling dome.

“Move your hands, please.”

Holly looked over at Jason as she carefully took her hands from her lap and set them down on the seat at either side of her. She gave a little nod with a mischievous grin, his plan obvious by now and receiving her full support.

“Now just look that way again… Perfect.” Several flashes followed, half a dozen pictures of Holly with her massively bulging bladder clearly on display from multiple angles now saved to Jason’s phone. He lowered the device to assess the quality of the new photos, and in the meantime Holly shifted into a more comfortable position so she could continue her routine of panting, squeezing, and clenching.

Only a minute later Jason tapped her on the shoulder and leaned in with his phone in hand. “Here, wanna see?”

Holly nodded and adjusted herself so she could see the screen, which currently was displaying the first picture she had posed for.

“Look at you there being all cute,” Jason said while he reached up with his free hand to pinch Holly’s cheek. “Absolutely adorable.” Then he brought that hand back down to swipe at the phone and flip to the next picture.

The sight of herself, strained and struggling with a painfully-obvious load of golden water that had been repressed for countless hours, made her squirm in her seat. But she also laid a hand on her belly, gently resting it atop the lead balloon that looked too big to be real.

She moaned as Jason went through the other photos, all focusing on her bulge and each getting a slightly different view of it. Seeing the evidence of her dire need so clearly made her heart race and her breathing quicken, her arousal only amplified by the fact that nobody else on the bus knew just what she and her master were looking at – they would have just seen a man taking pictures of his dog and then showing them to her, a sight so common as to be invisible. Her bladder was so huge, so full, and only Jason knew how much she enjoyed the sight.

But she had to straighten up again as the bus went over a pothole, very slightly lifting Holly out of her seat and causing her to crash back down, enraging her bladder and forcing her to use her hands, which received a blast of urine intended for the seat.

“Are you okay?”

Holly nodded quietly, barely able to hear the question with all of her energy devoted to resealing her bladder and ensuring that the spurt that drenched her hands would not be followed. She groaned and squirmed, furiously grinding herself against the seat, until eventually she was able to take a deep breath and calm down. Nothing more had come out, and though she now felt constantly on the edge of an accident, she was able to hold back what remained within her. Her hands came out from between her legs, and after wiping them off on her thighs she dared to open her legs just enough to check the seat below her. Still dry, by some miracle.

She sighed and knotted herself up again, going back to panting after just a moment of normal breathing. Once again Holly tried to distract herself by looking out the window, but she knew there was no escaping the pressure, and she wasn’t sure how exactly that made her feel. She was agonizingly desperate to pee, her bladder throbbing and hot and impossibly heavy; but she was just as desperate to prove that she was a good girl who could wait until she was _allowed_ to pee, even if she felt like her bladder would explode if it had to hold just a single drop more; she had come this far already, and was bursting with determination to carry her exhausted bladder, overflowing and stretched beyond reason, to a place where it could at last be emptied _properly_.

The bus stopping again prompted a quiet whine from Holly; Jason wasn’t getting up, which meant they weren’t yet near any proper place to dispose of a whole day’s worth of processed drinks. This was exactly the kind of situation emergency pads were for – they served as an acceptable alternative for dogs who were too full of pee and too far away from traditional relief; and right now, Holly was both of those things. She constantly felt only moments away from losing control, and the bus repeatedly accelerating and decelerating served no other purpose than to shake her miserable bladder and add to its anguish. Holly had been desperate before, even truly bursting; she had once arrived at the park already dribbling down her legs, and when she reached her tree she could only stand with her feet apart, for nature had taken over before she could even think about squatting.

At the time, she had called such events emergencies; only now did she realize how wrong she had been. Only now was she actually having a real, undeniable pee _emergency_ – a true urinary crisis by any definition. Only now did she understand how fortunate she was to have those pads almost always ready for her to use when she needed them. She wanted so badly to fulfill her promise to herself and to Jason, and hold it like a good girl should; but she didn’t know how much longer she could endure, and now was quietly hoping that Jason would somehow procure a pad from one of his coat pockets for her. He would lay it out on the seat below Holly, and she would sit down on it, relax, and stop fighting. She would be overcome by the bliss of long-overdue relief; she would tip her head back and howl with pleasure as all of the tension and pain spilled from her intimate space, through a hole that had been sealed by overworked muscles that would now be too exhausted to stop the deluge. She would soak her butt and thighs, but she wouldn’t care. Her tail would be wagging uncontrollably, and her mind would be lost to the euphoria, unable to perceive or care about anything else. It would be the best piss she would ever take in her entire life.

And a pothole very nearly forced Holly to live the dream – a particularly-rough bump tossed her around enough to coax a hissing squirt from her bladder, streaming onto the seat for a full second before she could force herself to get it under control enough to only be a few stray droplets regularly falling from her lips. But then, with a groan she involuntarily lifted herself off the seat to release another spurt, and when she tried to lower herself again her body instead forced her to raise her tail and lift her butt even higher before more urine pattered against the seat.

Holly moaned as she realized this was the end; she had failed, and so in surrender she lifted herself up completely, grabbing onto and leaning against the seat in front of her while her lower half aimed at the back of the seat she had just been squirming in. She closed her eyes and let her tongue hang from her maw, sighing as the call of nature proved to be louder than her own calls for strength.

But her relief was cut short after barely a single second of her waters streaming out and splattering onto her seat. Jason grabbed her and forced her to sit down again, pressing her down hard against the seat to stop her uncontrolled spray. She whined, nearly crying as she had to pull her strength back together again, cutting off her unauthorized relief at the cost of feeling even greater pressure and heat as her waters begged to flow again.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Jason hissed, trying to keep his voice to a whisper. “You’re going to get us both in trouble doing stupid shit like that.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just… I couldn’t…” Holly whimpered quietly, then let out a whining groan. “I… I don’t know what…” Then she shut her eyes and sent a hand between her legs to press hard while she squirmed. “Mmmmnnnnh…”

“We’re lucky there’s nobody sitting right near us just now.” Jason sighed. “Just _hold it,_ Holly. It won’t be long until our stop…” Then he lowered his voice and leaned in towards his canine companion. “And if you’re going to have an accident, just do it quietly, okay? You are _seriously_ lucky nobody but me caught you doing that. Just sit there and look normal if you’re going to piss yourself.”

Holly nodded quietly, then crossed her legs and started squirming in her puddle. She spent the rest of the ride like that, sitting in her own waters, trembling and writhing in her desperate attempts to keep what was left in her bladder from coming out. But by now her resolve was failing – every so often she would whimper as she peed in her seat, little by little, each time a trickle or a squirt trying to tempt her into releasing the rest.

But somehow she made it. Most of the urine boiling inside of her was still there when Jason finally stood after the bus stopped. He gave Holly’s leash a little tug, and she stood with knocked knees for a moment before waddling out behind him. It was nothing short of a miracle that her vandalism went unnoticed – or at least unmentioned.

On the street, Jason dragged Holly a fair distance from the bus stop, then paused to check his surroundings. Holly, meanwhile, stood as wound-up as possible, taking trembling breaths through her mouth with tears just starting to form in her eyes. She had one hand squeezing her womanhood, and the other rested on Jason’s shoulder so that she wouldn’t fall over.

“Come on, this way,” Jason said suddenly, apparently having determined his location and route. He pulled Holly along as he stepped away, and she stumbled after him, squirting into her hand with every step.

“Jason, stop, please,” she whined. “Please let me pee somewhere here.” She could think of nothing else to say; there was nothing else in her mind at all. Her bladder, tortured with stolen relief, was the only thing she could conceive of; the only thing she could feel; the urine clinging to her fur the only scent she could detect; and it seemed that she could hear her ocean of piss sloshing around as she moved, and taste it on her tongue and see it clouding her vision. Holly’s bladder was her entire world at the moment. She knew nothing except that she was having an emergency and needed to squat immediately, or else her bladder would burst.

“No, it’s not far.” And yet Jason refused to let her relieve it. “Come on, you’ll get to pee soon.” He tugged on her leash, and she shuffled along after him, little trickles constantly running down her legs.

She moaned and whined for the entire walk to the park, pee dripping down from between her fingers and creating a trail on the sidewalk. For every tree, every fire hydrant, every alleyway that they passed, Holly begged for Jason to stop, but he never did. And the journey only started taking longer as Holly neared her absolute limit.

Before very long she was taking only a few steps at a time, her body finally sick of her resistance and forcing her to try to squat so it could end her bladder’s suffering. For every ten feet they walked, she would stop and lower her wiggling butt to the correct position, only to be yanked back up by her leash every single time, before she could do more than release a single quick spurt.

Soon enough she couldn’t even walk by herself; she had to lean against Jason and have him guide her while she continued leaking into her own fur and even onto her partner’s clothes. And she never stopped whining, always coming close to crying but never quite getting there; some part of her still wanted to stay strong and make it to the park, even though even the most determined pieces of her subconscious knew that she was already losing it. Some part of her kept her from giving up control completely, but even that part failed when at last Holly saw the entrance to the park.

Jason had pointed it out first, of course, since Holly could barely tell what was going on around her, but as soon as he indicated it she regained some clarity and felt a wave of euphoria. She had made it, and her body knew that; the instant she recognized herself as being essentially at the park, the last scraps of willpower holding her bladder shut faded away.

Holly left Jason behind as she sprinted into the park, a stream flowing from between her legs as she ran, growing in power with every step, and without thinking about anything other than relief Holly simply dove towards the first bushes she could see. Fortunately, she had first seen the bushes lining the inside of the park’s fence, so her sprint was brief, and soon after her bladder gave up she had placed herself somewhere she could allow it to do as it pleased.

When she stopped running, Holly simply fell to her knees and threw away whatever resistance she was still putting up. A torrent larger than any she had produced before fell to the ground from Holly’s loins for longer than seemed reasonable. After untold hours and a truly unholy volume of drinks, Holly was _finally_ able to relieve herself somewhere appropriate, and the results were unbelievable.

Just as she had imagined on the bus, Holly sighed, then threw her head back and let out a triumphant howl, no other response coming to mind with her thoughts clouded by ecstasy and the remnants of the fading pressure in her bladder.

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but when she regained enough sanity to shut up and start panting instead, she was still pissing full-force, kneeling in an ever-growing lake of her own making. Holly brought a hand up to her face to wipe at her eyes, then put both hands on her knees and raised her butt a little bit. It was too late for it to make a difference, but now her pee was shooting out slightly behind her rather than hitting the ground directly underneath; and, more importantly, in her new position she was better able to put on a show for anyone who happened to be around at this hour and wanted to watch. She wanted to share her bliss with the world. Such a powerful, badly-needed piss couldn’t be kept all to herself, after all.

Only a moment later Holly leaned forward, resting her hands on the ground in front of her. From there, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her breathing hot and heavy, she decided to once again change her position. There was a splash as she dropped her front end to the ground, with only her head held up by her hands, and she raised her rear and tail as high as possible to give any spectators the best show she could; and to send Jason a very clear message that she would need his assistance once they got back home. Holly hoped her bladder would be weakened enough that she would once again need to go very badly by then.

But for now, she was content to show off, getting her fur and shirt soaked in a puddle that she never imagined herself to be capable of making. And it just kept growing; for what felt like hours, Holly kept urinating at full-force, the torrent only starting to die down after enough time had passed for her to start work on bringing her breathing back to normal.

Her flood came to an unceremonious spluttering halt, at which point Holly heaved a great sigh and moved herself back into a more modest kneeling position; the change caused her to start peeing again, but only for a moment before this stream too faded away into dribbling and then nothing.

As a bit of an experiment, Holly moved into a squatting position and tried to make herself pee again. She discovered that it took very little effort to produce a thick stream that joined her existing puddle with loud splashing, persisting for several seconds before fading away more properly – this stream thinned out until it was little more than dripping, then a few more stray spurts left her, and then there was nothing left for her to expel from her bladder.

Again Holly sighed, finally lifting herself up to stand, though her mind was still hazy enough that standing up didn’t feel quite right. She could think clearly enough, though, to hear someone apparently calling out to her.

“Hey!” It was a female voice, sounding very upset. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you dumb bitch?”

When Holly turned to the source of the voice, she saw a much larger, very angry dog approaching her.

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered.

* * *

Jason went ahead of Holly to hold a door for her, and she stepped out of the doctor’s office with one arm in a sling. Holly’s only complaint the entire time had been that Jason had taken her to see his own doctor instead of a vet, but he claimed that his doctor was closer, and immediate medical attention was the most important thing after a fight. So important, even, that he couldn’t spare the time to wash Holly first, and she had arrived still covered in her own urine.

The injury turned out not to be particularly serious; just some broken bones, which would heal easily enough, so Jason and Holly were able to start their trip back home only a few hours after having to leave the new park.

“So, girl,” Jason said with a mocking tone. “What have we learned today, huh?”

“Well, I learned that literally being in the middle of pissing myself isn’t an excuse to not check for scent marks.”

“Anything else?”

Holly shrugged. “Nah, that’s about it.”

“Really?” Jason looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. “You don’t think you learned anything about starting fights?”

“What’s there to learn?” Holly stopped walking to make her case, wildly gesturing with her one available hand. “Dog finds tree, takes a whiz, that’s their tree. Someone else comes by, smells the first dog’s scent, moves on to find somewhere else to go. Now,” she said, holding up one finger. “What me and that bitch from this morning did wrong was we didn’t check thoroughly enough. She had no right to try to go on my tree, and I fully deserved this…” She moved her injured arm just a little bit to indicate it. “… for pissing the entire Pacific Ocean onto someone else’s bush.” Then she shrugged. “Of course, it’s probably mine now ‘cause that was like a fuckin’ week’s worth of scent markers.” She paused for a quick laugh. “But seriously, I am not gonna pretend I didn’t deserve a good biting.” After bringing up her other hand to rub at her cast and sling, she added more quietly, “Does hurt like hell though.”

Jason just stared at her, blinking a few times before saying anything. “I don’t think I’m ever going to understand dogs.”

“You don’t need to. You just have to understand _me_ , and you’re a bit of an expert on that topic, aren’t you, big guy?” Holly leaned in to give Jason a playful canine kiss to the nose, then stepped back and tightly crossed her legs for a moment. “Now take me back to the park. I gotta go pee _really_ bad.”


End file.
